Las crónicas del curry
by hikari eternity
Summary: Y es que a Kagami le trauma el hecho de que esta rodeado de pervertidos, idiotas, engreídos y locos. Y enseñarles a cocinar puede atentar contra su salud mental. "Te quiero" dice Akashi y Furihata grita cuando el cuero de la fusta golpea la piel de su espalda. BL hard, romance, advertencias primer capítulo. Crack.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola gente bonita que ha decidido darle una oportunidad a esta locura._

_Primero que nada, las advertencias: Es BL en su mayoría, si no es tú agrado, no leas. También hay parejas hetero. No diré cuáles son las parejas porque le quito algo interesante al fic. Eso significa que no hay parejas tan canon, aunque sí las hay._

_Se trataran temas sensibles, o posiblemente sensibles para el lector. Hay lemon y lime. Posibles orgias, tríos, relaciones Dom/sum, pincelazos de BDSM, fetiches…_

_Referencias de grupos musicales, novelas, doramas, animes, videojuegos, lugares que sí existen, personajes famosos – ya sean asesinos o actores –. _

_Posibles spoilers a quien no haya leído el manga, visto el anime, escuchado cd dramas, las song character, las novelas Replace de KnB. Y creo que ya. O pueden tomarlos como datos curiosos._

_Habra ciertas dosis de OoC, aunque espero que no mucho, o por lo menos justificarlo._

_Este fic hace referencias, también, a un fic mío que no he publicado y de nombre Okane ga nai. Cuya trama se basa en que Kiyoshi, ha perdido nuevamente los fondos del club y todo Seirin tiene que buscar la manera de reponerlos. De ahí la existencia del maid café de Furihata, Dulce Deleite. _

_Son vivencias del "día a día" de los personajes de KnB. Pero, especialmente habrá bastante participación de los personajes secundarios, porque ellos también se merecen algo más que simplemente ser mencionados vagamente y ya. _

_Escribo este fic para relajarme y para entretenerlas, así que sus comentarios son importantes._

_Si buscan un fic con una súper complicada trama, este fic no es para ustedes. Es algo sencillo y que busca ser divertido._

_Disculpas de antemano por los errores ortográficos, si los notan háganmelo saber para mejorar, por favor. _

_No estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de género, el humor, soy más del horror, así que disculpen si de repente algún personaje sale medio desequilibrado mentalmente._

_Creo que por el momento es todo._

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

Las crónicas del curry

Kagami Taiga, había visto muchas cosas con sus jóvenes ojos, unas increíbles y asombrosas –como la engreída Generación de los Milagros –, aterradoras, Aida Kaguetora y sus amenazas con pistolas o una bazuca, y Nigou, el adorable can. También había visto cosas tiernas y lindas, como su precioso novio, Kuroko Tetsuya, sobre todo cuando se encontraba bajo suyo, hablándole sucio al oído. Había estado al filo de la muerte y sobrevivió para contarlo, jamás dejaría que Teppei volviera a tener el dinero del club, bueno, ahora que se encontraba a mitad del ciclo escolar de segundo año dudaba volver a encontrarse en una situación similar, Riko, Hyuga y sus superiores partirían ese año a la universidad, era muy improbable que volviera a verse envuelto en una situación como la de inicio de año. ¡No volvería a prostituirse!

Se curaría en algún momento de su recién adquirido fetiche por ver a Kuroko con trajes de sirvienta, aunque nadie podía culparlo, verlo trabajar en el maid café de Furihata había sido demasiado para él y sus alborotadas hormonas.

¡Y pensar que creía que Japón sería aburrido!

Su vida era un antes y un después muy marcado. De haber sabido se habría mudado muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Despertó de su ensoñación justo cuando una ¿zanahoria? Salía volando hacia él, gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo evitar el golpe pero eso no significaba que estuviera a salvo. Nadie lo estaba cuando Aida Riko se encontraba en la cocina. Miro a la pequeña chica a su lado, ella sostenía férreamente el cuchillo y su delantal –regalo de Hyuga – lleno de ¿sangre?, aun no se explicaba como la entrenadora hacia un lio total con tan pocas cosas. Tenía los dedos cubiertos de banditas pero valía la pena, los ingredientes del curry se hallaban picados prolijamente en la mesa de madera y ella sonreía satisfecha de haberlo conseguido al quinto intento. Al menos no había atentado contra ninguna forma de vida.

—Muy bien, ahora, el siguiente paso es freír… — Kagami dejo la frase inconclusa, esperando a que la entrenadora respondiera correctamente.

—Freír el ajo. No soy tonta, Bakagami — se quejó, mirándole de mala manera. Afortunadamente Riko tenía prohibido desquitarse en el entrenamiento, sino Kagami estaba seguro de que esa mirada significaría un entrenamiento aumentado al triple, o más.

—Bueno, has fallado con una receta tan simple como estas cuatro veces, no puedes esperar que no dude. Mitobe aún está en la enfermería debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

A veces Kagami creía que todo lo que había visto no tenía comparación alguna, bueno o malo cada uno de los acontecimientos vividos tenían una lección, pero sin duda alguna, ser el que le enseñara a cocinar a Riko se ganaba las palmas. No importaba de qué manera le explicara, ni cuantas veces repitiera la receta, ella simplemente cometía un error y entonces todo el guiso, sopa o estofado se volvía en algo mortalmente peligroso. Como en aquella ocasión en la que con ingredientes de supermercado los dejo inconscientes tras el partido contra Touou en la Copa de Invierno del año pasado. Vigilarla y enseñarle, esa era la tarea más difícil que tenía, podía con un uno a uno contra Aomine, contra Akashi y todos los generales destronados, y aun así tenía más oportunidades de ganar.

—Bien, te dejare preparar el curry a ti sola, y espero que no mandes a nadie más al hospital o algo por el estilo.

— ¡No te arrepentirás! — aseguro entusiasmada. Kagami, deseo fervientemente creer en sus palabras.

.

.

.

Kagami miro a la pequeña chica frente a él. Tenía las manos en las caderas y sus ojos azules fijamente clavados en los suyos. El largo cabello caía como una cascada hasta los codos, lacio y de apariencia sedoso, de un precioso color azul cielo, el flequillo enmarcaba su rostro de facciones finas, y sus labios delgados componían un rictus de molestia. Tenía puesto el uniforme de Seirin, y ambos se encontraban en el gimnasio. Sus demás compañeros se encontraban ahí, entrenando como de costumbre, Riko, con silbato en mano corregía posturas, gritaba y exigía. Él era el único en encontrarse mirando hacia el techo, reparando entonces en que se encontraba tirado en la duela.

Se reincorporo con trabajo, la chica se hizo a un lado, aun sin hablar, su rostro le era excesivamente familiar, era tan parecida a Tetsuya que no le sorprendería si ella decía en algún momento que era Kuroko y algo.

—Hasta que despiertas, Kagami-kun — su suave voz tenía un toque melódico. Kagami sintió que sus piernas temblaban y al intentar hablar de su boca no salió nada más que un gritito parecido a _gee_. De verdad, tenía que dejar de escuchar música con Kiyoshi, pronto se sabría hasta las coreografías de SNSD y podría ir a bailar a Dulce Deleite junto a Furihata y su grupo de maids. — ¿Por qué me miras así? Entrenadora, creo que sería mejor llevar a Kagami-kun a la enfermería, no se ve muy bien.

La entrenadora se acercó hasta donde se encontraban, seguida de cerca por sus compañeros.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Kagami-kun? — indago Riko, posándose a su altura para poder verlo mejor. Le tomo de la barbilla y movió su rostro de derecha a izquierda. —Tetsu-chan, te sobrepasaste. Se mira más idiota que antes. Probablemente hallas matado sus últimas neuronas — asevero, tan seriamente que por un momento hasta Kagami creyó en sus palabras. Alarmándose y enfadándose después.

— ¡No soy un idiota! ¿Y quién carajos es esta? — señalo a la chica, quien sorprendida retrocedió un paso. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y aparto las lágrimas que descendían de los dos pedacitos de cielo que tenía por ojos. Parecía mortalmente herida y eso lo hizo sentir como un bastardo idiota insensible, no tan mal como cuando hizo llorar a Momoi, la chiflada tierna que quería darle _baje_. Estaba a punto de retractarse cuando Hyuga le hizo pasar un brazo por los hombros, del otro lado Kiyoshi le imito. Y entre ambos le ayudaron a ponerse en pie.

—Iremos a la enfermería y de ser necesario llamaremos una ambulancia — sentencio Hyuga, se escuchaba preocupado y el rostro de todos sus compañeros le decía los mismo, excepto el de los chicos que intentaban tranquilizar a la bonita niña.

—El entrenamiento queda suspendido, Izuki, Mitobe y Koganei, llévense a Tetsu-chan de aquí.

Lo siguiente fue una sucesión de imágenes borrosas, aun le temblaban las piernas y un insoportable mareo amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar hasta la comida de año nuevo. Miro a la frágil chica ser consolada por sus superiores, aunque ciertamente ella no dejaba de llorar, y luego volvió a sumergirse en las profundidades de la inconsciencia.

.

.

Tres golpes en la puerta de madera lo hicieron reacomodarse sobre la camilla de la enfermería del instituto. Llevaba despierto un buen rato, mirando hacia todos lados, la enfermera, una mujer madura, lo había dejado ahí solo pues al parecer tenía mucho trabajo y él realmente no se encontraba mal. Simplemente desubicado. Se tapó hasta la nariz con las sábanas blancas y cerró los ojos, se relajó lo más que pudo, intentando aparentar que dormía.

—Sé que estas despierto, Kagami-kun —. Taiga se tensó, acababa de ser descubierto, por la misma niña que se parecía a Kuroko. Sino fuera porque era imposible, creería que se trataba de su otro yo en versión femenina. Una muy buena versión —. No te pediré que abras los ojos si no quieres, pero por favor escúchame.

Hubo un lapso de silencio, llegando al grado de que Kagami se creyó solo de nuevo. Entreabrió un ojo, esperando que la niña ya se hubiera ido, era patético que se escondiera de una desconocida que no pasaba del metro sesenta y que no podía pesar más de cincuenta kilos ni empapada de agua. No vio a nadie y más envalentonado decidió abrir ambos orbes. Craso error. Ella estaba ahí, silenciosa, invisible, como una sombra. Recargada contra el muro, junto a un cartel con un esquema sobre como lavarse las manos correctamente.

— ¡Me engañaste! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? — grito a la carrera, cubriéndose aún más con las sabanas, como si con ellas pudiera desaparecer.

—No te he engañado, has sido tú quien ha creído que yo no estaba — empezó, volviendo a acercársele, Kagami dejo de ver el hermoso e inexpresivo rostro de la chica, sólo para caer en cuenta de qué era lo que veía. Bajo la blusa del uniforme se insinuaban unos prominentes pechos, tan incitadores como los de Momoi, y sus estilizadas piernas podían apreciarse gracias a la bendita falda. Era una chica preciosa en todos los aspectos. — por favor, Kagami-kun, no me mires como si fuera comestible… al menos no fuera de tu habitación.

—Mi…mi… ¿mi habitación? — tartamudeo, rogando porque no se abriera la puerta repentinamente y por ella entrara Kuroko. No había manera de que el jugador fantasma le creyera que no le era infiel cuando una chica de infarto se le estaba insinuando, se imaginó como Shuichi siendo acorralado por Tatsuha justo en el momento en que Yuki entraba al departamento, joder, tenía que dejar de ver la novela de las diez, ¡pero era culpa de Takao! Ese pichón del mal con el que había terminado congeniando después de formar equipo con él y el idiota de Aomine.

—Estas muy nervioso, Kagami-kun, no es como si de pronto fuera a entrar tu novia por esa puerta — la niña señalo la entrada —, yo soy tu novia, y me molesta que te estés comportando así. Estoy segura de que, sin importar que tan duro te haya golpeado mi ignite pass, no murieron todas tus neuronas, quizás te queden unas cuantas más.

Kagami mando al carajo su pena y todo lo demás, esa mocosa se estaba metiendo con él, y eso era algo que no toleraba. Odio el que se tratara de una mujer, si fuera un hombre tendría dientes menos y una cita con algún cirujano plástico.

—Deja te explico unas dos o tres cosas — empezó, controlándose tanto como podía —. En primera, no vuelvas a insultarme o vas a conocerme; en segunda, tú no puedes hacer un pase de ignición porque no eres Tetsuya, y por último, no soy tu novio. Yo ya salgo con alguien, no me importa que tanto me quieras ni ninguna mierda, estoy enamorado de un bastardo llamado Kuroko Tetsuya ¿comprendes?

Kagami, respiro profundamente, ya más tranquilo, aunque otro poco avergonzado. Exactamente no era esa la palabra que usaría para describir como se sentía, pero sin duda era algo bastante cercano. No se avergonzaba de estar enamorado de un chico, él nunca había pensado en si era gay, o si la gente lo juzgaría por ello, era feliz con lo que tenía, con el amor de Kuroko. Y le gustaba, con todo y lo que colgaba entre sus piernas. Quizás, se sentía así por el hecho de decir en voz alta sus sentimientos, no estaba acostumbrado a ello y lo más sorprendente era que se sentía asquerosamente bien. Le agrado el calorcito que inundo sus mejillas sonrojadas, el cosquilleo en el estómago y la sensación de liberación. Oh, tenía que decirle esas dos palabras a Kuroko en cuanto lo viera, al carajo si le hacían burla o lo que fuera. Inclusive la idea de ponerle un tatuaje en el cuello, con letras estilizadas, la leyenda de "Propiedad de Kagami Taiga" no sonaba tan descabellada en ese momento.

La chica abrió los ojos, mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, reprimiendo un sollozo. Parecía alterada y confundida, francamente asustada, lucia como un animal silvestre que ha caído en la desgracia de terminar en un ambiente civilizado que le sorprendía y atemorizaba. Así, con las manos alzadas ocultaba sus grandes pechos y el cabello terminaba sobre la espalda, dando la impresión de ser mucho más corto de lo que en realidad era. Pequeña, frágil y necesitada.

— ¿Estas bien? Te has puesto pálida y tiemblas como una hoja — Kagami se exaspero cuando la chica siguió encogida sobre sí misma, mirándolo como si fuera un zombi — ¡Oye! Te estoy hablando, lamento si fui brusco pero es la verdad…

Ella pareció recobrar la compostura y se acercó a grandes zancadas, hablando del estándar de sus piernas, eliminando la distancia y plantándole repentinamente un puñetazo en pleno rostro. ¡Al demonio con que los hombres no le pegan a las mujeres ni con el pétalo de una rosa! Iba a enseñarle una o dos cosas sobre cómo debía comportarse una chica, creía que las niponas no serían así de violentas.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Si estas fingiendo es mejor que pares con esto de inmediato! — grito, roja por la furia, ambos puños alzados, dispuestos a volver a conectar con cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Kagami se preguntó que hacia la enfermera para no ir a ver todo el alboroto que estaban haciendo, ni que fuera normal o estuviera muerta en el anaquel donde guardaba el medicamento.

— ¿Qué diablos dices? No entiendo…

— ¿Te estas vengando por el golpe? ¿O ahora me saldrás con que has enloquecido sólo para no hacerte responsable del bebé? — chillo, aún más escandalizada, tan dramáticamente como cualquier chica de telenovela. Kagami, odiaba lo melodramáticas que podían ponerse las mujeres, sólo le toleraba eso a su madre. Detestaba que lloraran por cualquier cosa, que culparan a los hombres por no comprenderlas… Afortunadamente Kuroko no era así. Él era un remanso de paz –excepto cuando se le daba por poner el estéreo a volumen considerable –, un rayito de luz pese a ser considerado una sombra, el ancla a la tierra de la realidad, quien no lo dejaba convertirse en un monstruo como Daiki Aomine cuando su talento floreció, quien lo comprendía sin necesidad de tanta palabrería, su soporte.

Kuroko Tetsuya, era el hombre de su vida. Eso era definitivo, claro y real.

Esa preciosa niña, sin importar que tanto se pareciera a su novio no era él, no sólo por las notables y enormes diferencias físicas (hablaba de esos senos y la carencia de pene), sino también por la personalidad. En definitiva no se fijaría en una chica llorona, vanidosa, escandalosa y que aparte podía embarazarse para obligarlo a quedarse con ella. Para él, un hijo no significaba una cadena, al contrario, creía que era una bendición, pero mientras vivía en Estados Unidos había presenciado varias veces la misma situación; un embarazo no deseado, un chico teniendo que responsabilizarse de sus actos, ya fuera casándose –juntándose – manteniendo a quien sería su hijo, o abandonando a la mujer en cuestión con todo y bebé, había tenido la desgracia de conocer a madres solteras por esa misma causa, o en el peor de los casos sobre chicas abortando. No era como si eso fuera el pan de cada día, pero lo vio y hasta tenía un amigo que dejo la secundaria para ponerse a trabajar, Josh, sí, recordaba al chico. Un niño teniendo que encargarse de otra niña y todo para que al final entre ellos cuidaran de una inocente criatura. Niños cuidando de niños, eso no estaba bien de ninguna forma. Y quería ser padre, por supuesto, aun cuando Kuroko no tuviera un vientre, ni ovarios ni ovulara, ya pensarían en como cumplir su sueño de paternidad.

— ¡Soy gay, niña! ¡Gay! ¡Homosexual! ¡Como lo quieras llamar! El punto es que no me interesan las mujeres ¿entiendes? Tengo un novio que se encabronara como vea que me acusas de ser el padre de tu hijo.

La niña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, golpeándolo sin fuerza, y Kagami ya estaba harto y hastiado de la situación, era como una pesadilla de esas en las que no puedes despertar sin importar que tan duro tratas.

—Puta madre — mascullo Kagami. Se levantó de la estrecha cama y se plantó frente a la chica, la tomo por los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo. Los orbes azules le hablaban con sinceridad, ella no mentía, pero él tampoco. Algo ahí no cuadraba.

— ¡Pues perfecto! Qué bueno que lo admitas… — ella le dio un paso acelerado en el estómago, obligándolo a doblarse del dolor —Entonces te exijo que dejes de ponerme vestidos, no soy una mujer, no quiero serlo, no pienso que sería mejor si lo fuera. ¡Soy muy feliz siendo hombre!

Kagami estaba a punto de replicar, pero ante sus ojos la chica dejo su escultural y voluptuosa figura para transformarse en Kuroko Tetsuya. Su Tetsuya. Travestido y con una enorme panza, hinchada como el vientre de una embarazada de seis meses. Jadeo horrorizado ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— ¡No vuelvas a dudar idiota! Yo no sueño con esto — Kuroko se señaló las ropas y el abultado vientre —. Recuérdalo perfectamente…

.

.

.

El grito que profirió Kagami reverbero por las paredes del gimnasio. Sus compañeros le miraban totalmente preocupados, y los ojos enrojecidos de su novio le hablaban de llanto. Un suspiro general se dejó escuchar.

—Nos tenías preocupado, Bakagami — dijo la entrenadora. Arrodillada a su lado con una botella de alcohol y algodón en la mano —. De cualquier forma iras al hospital a que te revisen…

— ¿Qué… que sucedió? — la interrumpió Kagami, intentado reincorporarse y siendo detenido por un furioso Hyuga.

—Kuroko te dio un pase de ignición, estabas un poco mareado… — Teppei titubeo, parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas — y no lo recibiste correctamente. De hecho, como era un pase para un alley op ya te imaginaras con que lo recibiste. Te desplomaste estrepitosamente y bueno, esperábamos que despertaras pero sinceramente ya hasta llamamos a una ambulancia. No tardara en llegar, seguramente.

Kagami intento procesar las palabras de su superior. No recordaba haber llegado a la práctica, ni mucho menos nada, lo último que recordaba era el haber probado la comida de Riko. Todo lo demás estaba en blanco.

— ¿Kuroko? — le llamo, suavemente. Tetsuya, mantenía el rostro agachado, culpándose del posible daño que su pareja tuviera. Taiga, añadió una cosa más a su lista de "Cosas que odio", y encabezándola se encontraba el ver llorar y/o sufrir a Kuroko — Ey, no pasa nada — volvió a intentar levantarse, cuando menos sentarse no seguir tendido sobre la madera, pero al hacerlo volvió a quedar en la misma posición, el mundo de verdad giraba a su alrededor y sentía una punzada horrible en el temporal. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y noto una sustancia viscosa de inmediato, no necesito ver de qué se trataba, estaba seguro de lo que era. Joder, estuvo apunto de morir. — Ok, but the blood always is scandalous.

— ¿En japonés? — intervino Furihata.

—Bueno, eso no importa…

—Claro que importa — tercio Kuroko, temblando asustado — casi te mato…

—Sí, eres muy capaz de hacerlo pero sigo vivo y creo que entero.

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia atravesó las paredes del gimnasio. Riko, Hyuga y Teppei salieron para recibirla. Kuroko estuvo a punto de seguirlos, incapaz de continuar viendo la sangre que aplastaba los cabellos taheños y que comenzaba a hacerse una costra.

—Te amo, Kuroko.

Tetsuya sintió que su corazón se detuvo, inclusive dejo de respirar, lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Kagami Taiga le amaba, y se lo demostraba con acciones más que con palabras, sin embargo, escucharlo decir esas dos palabras lo hicieron el hombre más feliz. Y hubiera sido un sentimiento increíblemente mejor sino fuera porque, al momento en que recupero el habla, dos camilleros llegaron junto a la entrenadora, el capitán y Teppei.

Kuroko no respondió nada, simplemente miro a los ojos a Taiga, intentado transmitirle lo que sentía. Aun después de que la ambulancia se alejara con Kagami y la entrenadora rumbo al hospital. De sus labios no salió un "te amo" y sin embargo esperaba que Kagami hubiera entendido su mirada cargada de algo más profundo, porque un simple y sobrevalorado te amo no podía abarcar todo lo que su pequeño corazón contenía.

Y sino había entendido, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo en hacérselo comprender a base de acciones.

.

.

Kagami intento volverse uno con la camilla del área de urgencias. La enfermera, una mujer madura, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras introducía un medicamento a la vía del equipo que conectaba la solución al catéter de su brazo. Le molestaba la venda sobre su cabeza, y aún más el ardor que quedara después de ser suturado. Le habían examinado los ojos, y quien sabe que más, todo apuntado diligentemente en un par de hojas. Pero eso no era lo sorpréndete o atemorizante, en absoluto. Todo se reducía al diagnóstico que le diera el doctor:

—Joven, tiene una intoxicación alimentaria. ¿Puede decirme, qué fue lo que comió?

Intoxicación le sonaba a envenenamiento – que de hecho lo era –, Riko lo había envenenado. Estaba vivo de milagro. Quiso llorar, agradeciendo su suerte y al Dios que se hubiera apiadado de su ser.

Negó a la cuestión del galeno, dudaba seriamente que este le creyera que todo se debía a un curry mal preparado. Un curry con ingredientes de supermercado. Sonaba imposible en su mente, pero era real, tan real como la mirada apenada de la entrenadora, quien escuchaba al doctor.

—Pasara aquí la noche, joven Kagami.

Y volvió a desmayarse. Rectificaba, preferiría enfrentarse a la Generación Milagrosa, a Kuroko enfadado, a los generales destronados y a la pasada selección de baloncesto de Japón – esa que formaban los entrenadores de Shutoku, Kaijo, Rakuzan, Touou y Kaguetora Aida – a todos juntos, antes que volver a dejar que Riko preparara algo.

Quizás, Riko, no debería dedicarse a ser entrenadora profesional, sin duda alguna su futuro éxitos y brillante se hallaba en algún proyecto ultra secreto del gobierno sobre sustancias químicas altamente peligrosas y mortales. Como si ella pudiera hacer una especie de bomba atómica con curry o algún otro platillo.

* * *

_Nos seguimos leyendo… o no. Eso depende de ustedes._

_Y bueno, sí alguien se anima a comentar, podrían responder ¿cuál es la pareja crack de KnB que más les gusta? Digo, todo el mundo tiene una… creo._

_ Adelanto: Kise, se muerde lo labios de placer. Ellos dos son lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido. _


	2. Chapter 2 Los Juegos de Sakurai

_Hola gente bonita que lee esto, este es el segundo capítulo y es el primer trío del fic._

_Advertencias: pues lemon puro. Al menos un intento. OoC, pero es fundamentado (?) ya que es un juego._

_Gracias a las personitas que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar._

* * *

Las crónicas del curry

Juegos

Aomine se mordió los labios con fuerza, Sakurai camino frente a él, con el pomposo vestido de encajes blancos y rosas pastel, la falda era corta y podía ver el liguero sobre los firmes muslos. Llevaba tacones y el cabello recogido con dos broches que él mismo le hubiera comprado. Lucia hermoso. Como un ángel, aun cuando en ese momento no estuviera haciendo otra cosa más que castigarlo.

Kise, sentía la saliva escurrir por la comisura de sus labios, la pelotita firmemente sujeta le impedía hablar, y el pañuelo de seda mantenía sus manos sujetas tras su espalda. Tenía calor y eso que prácticamente se encontraba desnudo. Con la camisa únicamente puesta, su pantalón tirado a los pies de la cama de Aomine. Y su duro miembro erecto como un hasta.

Sakurai, abrió suavemente las piernas de Kise, y este imagino un suspiro al ser consciente de lo que el pequeño chico estaba a punto de hacer. Sakurai, se inclinó en el colchón y Aomine pensó por un efímero segundo que se perdería del espectáculo, pero no fue así. Kise, se echó hacia atrás ligeramente y Aomine contuvo la respiración cuando vio la sonrosada y húmeda lengua de su compañero de equipo, recorrer la cabeza del miembro. Kise vibro ante el tacto y estuvo a punto de correrse con algo tan insignificante como aquello, pero estaba como una moto, Sakurai había masturbado a Aomine frente a sus propios ojos y él no había tenido otra opción más que mirar embelesado como el "hongo disculpon" sometía a la fiera de Daiki.

—Míralo, Kise, mira al perro.

Kise, elevo entonces la mirada, avergonzado por verse así de indefenso, por ser exhibido frente a Aomine. Los ojos azules de Aomine se clavaron en los dorados de Kise, se veía tan hermoso que se sorprendía de su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse de la silla, en la que Sakurai lo hubiera amarrado, y follarse a ambos chicos, tan duro que no podrían ni levantase al día siguiente. Pero no podía interferir, no tenía el permiso de Sakurai para tocarse, para tocarlos, su castigo era mirar todo el placer que el chico con vestido podía brindarle a Ryouta.

Sakurai, recorrió toda la extensión, rodeándola, chupándola, degustándola como una paleta, y sonreía complacido al escuchar lo que, sin esa bolita en la boca de Kise, serian gemidos. Altos, fuertes, gritos de placer. Y aunque le hubiera encantado escucharlos, Aomine también se encontraba en la habitación, y él ni siquiera tenía el derecho de escuchar gemir a Kise. Estaba muy molesto por la desobediencia del as de Touou, ¿no había dejado muy en claro que no quería verlo masturbándose? Mejor dicho, no podía masturbarse durante toda la semana, y tendría una buena recompensa, pero claro, Aomine no había obedecido y el juego que Sakurai tenía en mente se fue al carajo, todo por eso.

Aomine, quien si podía hablar, gruño al ver a Sakurai engullir el miembro entero, como en las porno, conteniendo las arcadas pues Kise no era precisamente pequeño, y empezó un vaivén tortuoso. Era como si Aomine pudiera sentir la cálida boca del pequeño sobre su miembro, succionándolo con ahínco, fervorosamente.

Kise, se sintió impotente al momento de querer enterrar sus manos en el sedoso cabello castaño del chico entre sus piernas, para imponer su propio ritmo, uno que distaba mucho del pausado que llevaba Sakurai. Era consciente de que la seda que aprisionaba delicadamente sus muñecas no era ni por asomo suficiente para contenerlo, pero también era sabedor de que era al mismo tiempo una prueba: Sakurai quería ver hasta qué punto acataba sus órdenes de no tocarse. Comenzó a empujar las caderas, buscando más contacto, quería que lo pusieran a cuatro y lo jodieran, no le importaba si era Sakurai, quien normalmente terminaba bajo suyo, y él con Aomine detrás o con las piernas abiertas frente a Sakurai.

Aomine, jadeo al ver el rostro de Kise sonrojado, sabía lo que significaba que el rubio entrecerrara los ojos y echara la cabeza hacia atrás; el blondo estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Sí que se había esforzado en hacer un trabajo tan bueno. Sintió una punzada de celos, porque Aomine tenía el fetiche de ver a uno de ellos con ropa femenina, preferentemente a Sakurai, y este prácticamente nunca aceptaba vestirse así y darle un oral de muerte. Era bueno en las mamadas pero estaba cien por ciento seguros de que Kise había tocado el cielo en ese instante. Quiso apartar la mirada, no seguir con el juego, sin importar que le pusiera a mil, pero no pudo, los dorados ojos de Kise estaba fijos en los suyos, y él era incapaz de apartar la mirada. Se quedó contemplando al blondo, negándose a darse por vencido.

Kise gimoteo cuando Sakurai se apartó de su húmedo miembro, el castaño se limpió la saliva que había escurrido de sus labios. Le dio un último lengüetazo y se alejó. Dio un saltito para bajarse de la cama y pliso la falda, acomodándola. Luciendo como una muñequita de porcelana. Camino tan bien como pudo sobre los tacones a los que no estaba acostumbrado sin importar cuantas veces fuera a trabajar a Dulce Deleite, el maid café de Furihata.

Sakurai, se sentó correctamente sobre una silla, entre ambos chicos, pero sin interferir como para que interrumpieran el contacto visual. Y procedió a tocarse bajo la falda, lo hizo de la manera más sensual que pudo, lento y sugestivo. Lamia su mano y volvía a esconderla bajo la tela. Él también estaba duro, ¿Cómo no estarlo si había intentado complacer a Daiki y Ryouta? Cierto que en uno fue trabajo manual y en el otro oral, pero el placer que sintió al verlos doblegados ante él fue inmenso. Por lo regular no jugaban así. Y él estaba disfrutando como nunca. Aomine aparto la vista de Kise y la fijo sobre la menuda figura de Sakurai. Escucharlo gemir escandalosamente, verlo tocarse… eso era un suplicio.

Fueron unos de los minutos más tortuosos de su vida. El triple anillo para pene le impedía eyacular, y estaba seguro, por la cara de Kise, de que él se encontraba en la misma situación. Ninguno podía terminar. Sólo Sakurai, quien eyaculo con un sonoro gemido. Vio la sustancia blanquecina en su mano y su pene pulso dolorosamente, necesitaba terminar.

Kise, se arrodillo como pudo, la erección comenzaba a ser dolorosa y no decrecía. Ladeo el rostro y empezó a hacer sonidos amortiguados por la bola, intentando llamar la atención de Sakurai. El chico se giró a verlo y sonrió ampliamente, con la mano aun manchada se encamino hasta la cama. Tomo pañuelos del buro de a lado y se limpió con calma.

—Has sido muy bueno, Ryouta. Te lo mereces.

Procedió a retirar el anillo y en cuanto Kise se vio libre su miembro prácticamente estallo. Sintió que se desmayaba cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo. Era como una nube de algodón, tan relajante. Dejo de sentir su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, sentía que flotaba, jamás había experimentado tal cosa. La sensación lo recorría por completo, pero su cuerpo le era ajeno, todo lo era, lo único importante, lo único que quedaba era esa sensación. Ese sentimiento de liberación. Ese inmenso placer.

Aomine, miro estupefacto como Kise se dejaba llevar por el orgasmo, y en un punto estuvo seguro de que el blondo se había desmayado. ¿De dónde diablos Ryo había aprendido esas cosas? ¿Los estaría engañando? Eso no era posible, la máxima confianza era un pilar de su extraña y poco ortodoxa relación. Es decir, Sakurai no se oponía al hecho de que Aomine también estuviera con Kise. Ryouta, aunque acostumbrado a tener todo para él sólo tampoco se negaba a que Aomine quisiera a Sakurai. Y a él no le importaba nada lo que los demás pudieran llegar a pensar. Ryouta y Sakurai aún estaban conociéndose, empezando a quererse, pero él ya los quería a ambos, en la misma magnitud. Y se sentía afortunado de tener a dos maravillosas personas que no se habían cerrado a la oportunidad de quererse entre sí de la forma en que lo hacían. No tenía miedo de un día ser relegado, no podían ser convencionales pero sus sentimientos eran sinceros, se necesitaban, se apoyaban, se querían desinteresadamente y se exploraban a gusto. Eran felices a su manera, pero lo eran.

Aomine, agacho la cabeza, esperando a que Sakurai lo liberara por fin. Si Kise se desmayó, él quería lo mismo.

.

.

.

Kise, se removió, lo primero que enfoco fue la cabellera azulada de Aomine y lo segundo que sintió fue el cuerpo cálido y suave de Sakurai. La habitación de Daiki sumida en la oscuridad de la noche lo saludo como venía haciendo desde que se volvieran pareja, hacia unos tres meses.

Acaricio distraídamente el brazo del moreno, ese que apretujaba a Sakurai contra su pecho para poder llegar hasta Kise mismo. Giro la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro el reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche de su lado, el lado izquierdo, su favorito. Las tres de la mañana. Sí que había sido una sesión de juego larga, no acostumbraban jugar roles, por lo general a penas si tenían tiempo para joder una vez a la semana o a veces a la quincena, por lo que realmente cada que se encerraban en el departamento del as de Touou era para no salir de la recamara. Y habían probado algunas cosas, como la flagelación, algo que ciertamente a él no le agradaba pues no podía marcar su inmaculada piel, el bondage, algo que Aomine disfrutaba bastante, el lado Dom de Furihata y su natural lado sum. Y él, que disfrutaba con eso de los roles, montar escenas y fingir todo tipo de situaciones.

Algún día les pediría que montaran una escena de violación, él sería el violador, por supuesto, y Aomine el chico vejado. Le gustaba la idea aunque le molestaba no poder planearla correctamente, porque en su relación eran tres y no dos. Sería fantástico si entre Sakurai y él pudieran amarrar, humillar y disfrutar – sobre todo lo último – a la pantera que era Daiki.

Todo era con consentimiento, seguro y planeado para hacerlos disfrutar. No llegaban a ser chicos del Dom/sum, ni tampoco del BDSM, pero tenían buenos principios para aplicarlos en sus juegos, porque tampoco eran chicos vainilla. Experimentar y curiosear eran básicos entre ellos.

Paso el brazo sobre la figura del castaño y acaricio el brazo moreno de Daiki.

Era feliz con sus dos chicos, ya amaba a Aomine y quería con locura al tierno Sakurai, y estaba seguro de que ambos chicos lo querían de la misma manera.

Cerró los ojos, con la imagen de sus dos amores en mente, tendría una buenísima noche para descansar y esperaba que el primero en despertar fuera Ryo, pues su le y sagrada era: El primero en despertar y/o salir de la cama, cocina. Y en definitiva no estaba en su agenda el ir de nuevo al hospital todo porque las habilidades de Aomine en la cocina apestaban, quizás no tanto como las de Momoi, pero lo poco que podía hacer rayaba en lo "no comestible".

Se dejó vencer por el sueño mientras murmuraba: llamar a Kagamicchi… muerte diarreica.

* * *

Bien, como se podrán a ver dado cuenta, es un intento de lemon, de hecho es sólo un juego, y todo es culpa de Aomine hot. Así que demándenlo a él.

Ya entre a clases, como muchos otros, así que espero subir nuevo capítulo el viernes de la semana que viene.

Cuídense y comenten, eso me alegraría la semana.


	3. Chapter 3 De Dom y sum y desayunos

_Hola gente hermosa que lee esto!_

_Estoy viva, o mejor dicho he sobrevivido a esta semana que fue un infierno._

_Me la he vivido estudiando, así que disculpen que me tarde en actualizar._

_Gracias, demasiadas, infinitas, a las lindas personas que comentan y a quienes añaden esto a favoritos o follows._

* * *

Las crónicas del curry

Capítulo III "De Dom y sum… y desayunos"

El sonido de los cubiertos al chocar con la vajilla, el roce de la tela en cada movimiento cuidado, las discretas risas esporádicas, suaves murmullos de conversaciones ligeras. Furihata, sentía cada uno de esos ruidos como si hubieran sido amplificados a través de unas bocinas. Todo le era tan ajeno que no podía evitar sentirse cohibido hasta lo indecible. En un principio trato de volverse uno con la cómoda silla, pero su intento de volverse como Kise y lograr imitar a alguien como Kuroko no funciono. Por lo que termino deseando volverse invisible con demasiado ahínco y pocos resultados. De hecho, estaba seguro de que mientras más lo deseaba menos resultaba. En especial porque el estrés lo estaba volviendo insulsamente más torpe de lo común. Humillantemente torpe.

Akashi, negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta del camarero, y este totalmente agradecido se retiró sin necesidad de más, parecía feliz de no tener que estar otro segundo en presencia del pelirrojo.

Furihata miro al hombre alejarse rápidamente y deseo acompañarlo. No era como si le molestara la presencia del pelirrojo, nada más alejado de la realidad, pero le intimidaba hasta niveles insospechados. Una parte de él se aferraba al recuerdo de la primera vez que se vieron, la manera en que sus peculiares ojos heterocromaticos lo clavaron en su sitio, el cómo sus piernas flaquearon ante su presencia, la abrumadora necesidad de seguir contemplándolo porque era fuera de este mundo, al mismo tiempo que su sangre cobarde le gritaba "huye". Esa clase de sentimientos encontrados que siempre le perseguían cuando se encontraba en su presencia.

Pero la cuestión era que su nivel de estrés, estupidez, corazón agitado y sentimientos mezclados en una licuadora no se debían del todo a Seijūrō. Se trataba de algo relativamente fácil y sin importancia, aunque claro que no era ni fácil y por supuesto era importante. ¿Cómo serían sus demás citas si él temblaba ante la sola mención de la palabra comida aunada a restaurante? Había pensado, mejor dicho soñado, que Akashi se daría cuenta de que ambos caminaban por distintos senderos de la vida cotidiana. Es decir, mientras Seijūrō practicaba equitación para relajarse, él tenía que conformarse con unos cuantos juegos de Xbox, siempre y cuando su trabajo de medio tiempo como maid hubiera terminado, los deberes escolares completados y sus prácticas de baloncesto realizadas con satisfacción. Sólo entonces podía darse el lujo de asesinar unos cuantos monstruos-alienígenas-mutados-humanos, en Dead Space, o jugar en línea Halo. Pero eso rara vez sucedía, porque regularmente terminaba exhausto y su único consuelo era un buen baño con agua tibia y su cálida cama.

Todo lo contrario al heredero del emporio Akashi, que por el simple hecho de ser millonario le eximia de trabajar, y por su monstruosa habilidad para ser lo más cercano a la perfección hecho hombre, lo deslindaba de cosas tan triviales como sufrir por ecuaciones, tareas de literatura, japonés moderno y antiguo, historia, inglés y demás materias. A parte del club, pues siendo quien era, entrenar no le suponía un reto, se esforzaba y daba lo mejor de sí, siempre, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que para él todo era fácil. Tan fácil como respirar, todo lo contrario a él, que parecía llevar la vida como el control de esfínteres a la edad de un año.

Así que sí, Furihata había esperado a que Seijūrō se diera cuenta de que él se conformaba con las cosas más simples de la vida, y que ir a cenar a un restaurante que de lejos gritaba "asquerosamente caro" no entraba dentro de esos placeres. Sólo como ejemplo.

Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo luego de mirar su comida ¿qué se suponía que era eso? estaba seguro de que era comestible y de que debía saber bien, inclusive se miraba bonito sobre el plato extendido de color beige. Furihata podía comerlo, aun cuando no pudiera ni pronunciar el nombre del platillo correctamente, o que tuviera grandes dudas sobre qué tipo de carne era la que estaba ahí, el problema era que, sus dos copas de champagne o vino — ya no recordaba que era exactamente — junto a su escasa tolerancia para el alcohol y sólo para rematar, porque su suerte lo amaba, la mezcla entre su nerviosismo común, el causado por Seijūrō y lo intimidado que estaba de cometer un error en un lugar tan caro y refinado lo tenían hecho un manojo de… bueno, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existiera una palabra que describiera como se sentía en ese instante. Así que la simple acción de mirar los cubiertos extendidos sobre una servilleta perfectamente doblada sobre el pulcro mantel, ya le suponía una tortura mental.

Seijūrō, cortó un trozo de carne, una vez seguro de que la comida llegaría hasta su destino, elevo el tenedor, cuidando de que este se viera bien.

—Kouki — llamo, su voz varonil le envió un placentero escalofrió a la columna vertebral al aludido. Furihata levanto la mirada y se encontró con el tenedor de frente "prueba" fue la orden del pelirrojo.

Furihata asintió y abrió la boca, cuando la carne, jugosa y suave toco su paladas creyó que esta se derretiría como el algodón de azúcar de las ferias. Pero eso no sucedió así que se vio obligado a masticar.

Akashi, comprendió en ese momento – y no porque no se hubiera dado cuenta antes – de que Furihata sólo se encontraba amedrentado, como de costumbre. Probablemente en su cabeza las palabras idiota, pobre y perdedor, no dejaban de repetirse como un rezo religioso. Y eso era algo que Akashi odiaba especialmente, porque él no perdía el tiempo con gente pusilánime, y si estaba interesado en Kouki era por algo, le ofendía que no confiara en sus gustos, ese sentimiento de menosprecio que parecía exudar el menor. En verdad lo ponía de mal humor.

—Lo lamento — murmuro ahogadamente Furihata cuando los orbes impares se clavaron en su rostro, dejo el tenedor sobre la servilleta y estrujo ambas manos bajo el mantel, incomodo por el escrutinio. Por esos ojos que parecían ver a través de él.

—No lo lamentes. Come.

Y Furihata obedeció porque no tenía más opciones, porque enojar a Akashi no era bueno, y porque quería terminar tan rápido como pudiera para poder irse a su casa y llorar como una nena. Eso era lo que quería.

El silencio que le siguió a la orden de Akashi fue abrumador. Furihata no escucho la voz de Seijūrō, tampoco recibió ni una sola mirada de su parte. Todo se redujo a un sentimiento asfixiante que mientras más se instalaba en la mesa más hacia que Furihata tuviera ganas de llorar. Akashi lo estaba ignorando. Y no había nada peor que eso.

.

El pagar la cuenta y abandonar el restaurante no lleno de alivio alguno a Furihata. De hecho, lo único que pudo agradecer fue el aire frio de la noche. El calor del interior no había hecho otra cosa más que aumentar su malestar, ese que se instalo en su estomago conforme se obligo a tragar lo que estaba seguro había sido una buena comida.

—Hoy no irás a tu casa — sentencio Akashi, cuando estuvieron dentro del auto. Un precioso lamborghini plateado.

Furihata asintió sumisamente con la cabeza, temeroso de hacer enojar a un más a Akashi. Oh, probablemente sus padres terminarían castigándolo por no llegar a dormir, pero eso carecía de importancia cuando su primordial necesidad se resumía a pagar su deuda para con el pelirrojo. Iba a ser castigado, ya lo veía llegar pero estaba ansioso por ello, más que asustado o temeroso. Había actuado de una forma poco apropiada, y lo merecía. Merecía el castigo que Seijūrō fuera a imponerle.

.

El zaguán blanco fue abierto por el control remoto que Akashi sostenía con la mano derecha, y al despejar el camino hacia el interior Furihata no pudo evitar contener el aliento por unos cuantos segundos. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero la belleza del lugar seguía cautivándolo igualmente, sin importar que sólo pudiera contemplar algunos aspectos de la residencia por la hora y por qué había Luna nueva. Seijūrō condujo por un camino de adoquines rojos hacia un costado de la enorme casa, bajo un techo a dos aguas y una cortina blanca que ascendió automáticamente se encontraba lo que humildemente era la cochera de la residencia. El lamborghini plateado fue estacionado junto a un BMW, y el espacio libre aun era considerable. A veces Furihata se preguntaba qué se sentiría vivir en medio de la opulencia, con todos los lujos que pudiera querer y no necesitar.

Seijūrō bajo primero y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que el pelirrojo diera la vuelta y le abriera como todo un caballero.

La blanca mano que le fue tendida para ayudarle a bajar no lo soltó después de estar fuera del vehículo, y así, tomados de las manos como cualquier pareja amorosa entraron a la casa. Un largo pasillo sin decoración alguna más que las lámparas que iluminaban el lugar, los condujo a la sala.

Un espacio ridículamente amplio. Los sillones rojos rodeaban una mesita de madera negra, y la alfombra blanca e inmaculada que sólo abarcaba el espacio bajo esta y poco más, dejando al descubierto la loseta blanca. Seijūrō encendió las luces del exterior, y la luz se derramo hacia el interior por lo que debería ser un muro pero que era un ventanal sin cortina alguna, como si a la familia Akashi no le importará que alguien pudiera verlos a través del cristal. Claro que era inimaginable, pues en lo que era el amplio jardín les daba un gran espacio inviolable.

Furihata se sentó sobre el suelo y recargo la cabeza contra el mullido sillón que tuvo más a la mano, esperando a que Seijūrō se decidiera a hablar. Pero Seijūrō no abrió los labios y tras acondicionar el lugar, encendiendo luces y ajustando la temperatura algo más cálida de lo necesario, se perdió escaleras arriba.

El suave aroma a rosas le recordó que el jardín en esa época del año era hermoso. Con sus rosales de varios colores, los árboles de cerezo erigiéndose más al fondo del patio, el estanque koi con Yue, Amaterasu, Izanagi, Izanami y Tsukoyomi. De los cuales la pequeña Sol era "hija" de ambos. Y los narcisos, crisantemos blancos y camelias rojas. Furihata amaba el olor a tierra húmeda y el suave perfume de las flores.

Movido por su deseo de ver el jardín pese a lo tarde que era y a que la noche deslucía sutilmente el encanto natural del lugar, se levanto de su sitio y se acerco al ventanal. Era noche cerrada por lo que el efecto esperado no llego a él. O quizás era la ansiedad que crecía en él la que le quitaba la magia al lugar. Muy probablemente era eso.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — la voz baja y autoritaria de Seijūrō rompió el silencio reinante en la casa entera. Furihata no se giró para contemplarlo — porque seguramente comenzaría a babear y a decir incoherencias como normalmente le pasaba —, en su lugar sus ojos se perdieron en el color negro que reinaba en el cielo.

—Quería mirar el jardín.

—Podrás verlo mañana, recién salga el Sol me encargaré de que así sea.

—Gracias — y no era un "gracias" por cumplirle algo tan tonto como eso, sino por no apresurar las cosas, por no ponerse a darle ordenes —aunque se moría por recibirlas — y dejarlo tranquilizarse antes de que sufriera un paro cardíaco.

Seijūrō, no se acerco a Kouki, al contrario. Procedió a sentarse en el sofá y mientras Furihata se decidía a acudir ante él, jugueteaba con la fusta de cuero negro trenzado. La suavidad del respaldo se sentía bien contra la piel desnuda de sus brazos, y probablemente sería mejor si no llevará el chaleco pero a Furihata le brillaban los ojos cuando él vestía completamente de cuero negro, como un motociclista bañado y pequeño, sin barba y el largo cabello que serviría perfectamente para mover en un concierto de metal, bajo los acordes enfebrecidos de las guitarras. Y a Seijūrō le encantaría tener la barba trenzada como Marco Hietala, pero sospechaba que jamás en su vida le saldría un sólo vello facial.

Furihata inhalo y exhalo con extrema lentitud hasta que sintió que su pulso se normalizaba y que las piernas habían dejado de temblarle. Se situó frente a Seijūrō y agacho la cabeza, esperando.

—Voy a castigarte esta noche, Kouki, aunque más que un castigo es un recordatorio. Te azotaré — y Akashi se complació al ver el ligero estremecimiento de su sum —. Sé que no te gusta y que acordamos que no usaría la fusta, pero quiero que recuerdes que bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a herirte. ¿Aceptas?

Y Furihata abría amado decir que tenía miedo, que realmente la idea no le atraía en absoluto y que no quería. Pero Akashi realmente no lo heriría, cuidaría de él y Furihata confiaba en Seijūrō como no llegaría a confiar en nadie. Le dejaría su vida sin contemplaciones a su entera disposición si su existencia fuera digna de alguien como Seijūrō. La simple idea de decepcionar un poco más al taheño le fue suficiente para aceptar en contra de su mejor juicio. Movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Bien. ¿Cuál será tu palabra de seguridad para hoy?

—Conejo.

—Sé que duele, Kouki — y a Furihata su nombre jamás le pareció tan musical e intimo — pero, por favor, resiste. No uses tu palabra de buenas a primeras. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

—Entonces, desnúdate.

Furihata procedió a retirarse cada una de las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, y agradeció la temperatura del lugar, aunque el frio del piso aun se colaba a través de las plantas de sus pies. Cuando estuvo como Dios lo trajo al mundo Seijūrō le ordeno arrodillarse.

Furihata obedeció diligentemente, esperaba a que los azotes le cayeran como la lluvia, pero no fue así. Ver como Seijūrō se ponía de pie y dejaba el bulto prominente que era su miembro, apresado por el cuero del pantalón, frente a su rostro, lo hizo pensar que haría una felación. Lo hizo ansiar el contacto de la carne en su boca, con ese sabor salado y la sensación de vómito cuando el glande llegara hasta el fondo. Seijuro desabrocho el pantalón, dejando en libertad su miembro hinchado y emocionado por recibir una buena mamada. Pero realmente esa no era la intención. Vio a Furihata relamerse los labios, y él mismo se vio tentado en metérsela de una a la boca, su autocontrol le jalo la rienda y detuvo los caballos briosos que eran su libido y ansia. En su lugar abofeteo al chico arrodillado, que contento recibió el suave golpe, inclusive su sonrosada lengua se estiro para ver si podía tocar la carne caliente y dura.

Y la sumisión de Furihata lleno de orgullo a Seijūrō pero no el suficiente, aun rondaba como mosca la palabra castigo.

Deslizo el cuero de la fusta por el pecho del chico, Furihata se estremeció nuevamente. Sintió miedo y entrecerró los ojos, esperando a sentir el dolor.

A Furihata no le daba miedo el dolor, había sido amarrado, nalgueado hasta el grado de no poder sentarse bien por uno o dos días, inclusive en una ocasión fue asfixiado eróticamente. Pero ser golpeado no le era atractivo, quizás era tonto pero así se sentía.

Mirando en retrospectiva, Seijūrō se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante al rememorar el camino que los había llevado a ese punto.

No había sido fácil, ni grato del todo.

Empezando por el temor que le infundía a Furihata, seguido por sus problemas para aceptar que a quien, orgullosamente podía llamar en ese instante su novio, tenía que trabajar como maid y servirle a hombres que miraban con otros ojos al castaño. Tuvo que tragarse sus celos, al menos al principio porque con tan sólo una semana de relación pudo comprender que el tímido jugador de Seirin no se atrevería jamás a serle infiel, sin importar cuantas oportunidades de serlo tuviera, y no era por miedo a la ira de un Akashi, sino porque tras el primer "te quiero" que salió de sus labios, sin que él lo pidiera, sin que lo esperara, con toda la inocencia y sinceridad que él hubiera oído de labios de alguien que no fuera Kuroko, se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba esa simple frase llena de sentimientos puros y desinteresados. Le hizo darse cuenta de que Furihata no le amaba, aun no lo hacía, pero llegaría a hacerlo. Llegaría el momento en que Furihata le perteneciera en todo el sentido de la pertenencia. Y aun cuando ese momento no era ahora, los sentimientos que el castaño albergaba por él eran fuertes y lo hacían quererlo un poco más con cada día que pasaba.

Seijūrō en verdad lo quería, por el simple hecho de ser él, por algo tan sencillo como existir. No le importaba que fuera de otra clase social, que tuviera un pene entre las piernas, que no fuera la persona más guapa del mundo, vamos, ni de su equipo – porque Seijūrō dudaba seriamente que pudiera haber alguien más lindo que Tetsuya, Reo y Ryouta –. Carecía de importancia si no era el más brillante, el más talentoso o si aun se tropezaba en la cancha como la primera vez que entro a un juego en la Copa de Invierno. ¿Y qué si estaba lleno de defectos? ¿A quién le importaba si podía conseguir a alguien "mejor"?

Sólo le gustaría que Kouki se diera cuenta de todo lo que él veía. De esos pequeños detalles, de esas virtudes que lo engrandecían a sus ojos, pese a lo pequeño que el propio castaño pudiera sentirse. Odiaba ese complejo de inferioridad que aquejaba al chico, ese miedo que ensombrecía muchos de sus actos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, detestaba que Furihata tuviera miedo de no ser suficiente para él. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que el único afortunado de los dos, era él mismo?

Al haber crecido en un mundo lleno de mentiras, exigencias, carente de sentimientos familiares, donde él "para siempre" junto al "vivieron juntos" y el "felices" no iban de la mano, ni en la misma oración. Su propia madre se había divorciado de su padre al mismo tiempo que de él. Tenía años de no ver a la mujer que prestará su matriz, ovulo y hormonas durante nueve meses para su gestación. Y eso que ella debería amarlo. La vida a veces era una mierda, y nunca le había afectado porque él era simplemente lo más cercano a la perfección, y porque realmente no sentía ni soledad ni anhelo por algo que desde un principio se le había negado ¿Cómo se puede extrañar algo que nunca se ha poseído? No necesitaba particularmente de nadie para vivir su vida. Eso creía hasta que lo vio. Temblando de miedo en el medio de la cancha, haciéndole frente en el último partido pese a que no era ni un mosquito zumbando ante él. Lo vio esforzarse como otros tantos, llorar de angustia como muchísimos más, iluminar su rostro de felicidad por cosas que pasarían desapercibidas para la gran mayoría. Conoció su lado mártir enfundado en un vestido de holanes y palabras amables. Lo vio ser feliz y no pudo evitar querer un poco de esa felicidad.

Por eso iba a hacerle entender a Furihata que sólo bastaba con que lo amará.

—No puedes tocarme, esa es otra parte de tu castigo. Mientras que la condición final es que no puedes correrte, bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes terminar. Lo que harás será masturbarte pensado en mí. En mis manos recorriendo tu piel, en mi pene dentro de ti. Pero por sobre todo en lo que te hago sentir mientras te follo.

Furihata trago saliva y clavo sus ojos en los heterocomaticos de su Dom. El primer impulso que tuvo fue el de apartar la mirada, avergonzado. Se masturbaba desde que tenía como quince años, su virginidad yacía en un par de sábanas en la planta alta, precisamente en la habitación de Seijūrō, y el pelirrojo lo había sometido de varias maneras, inclusive le había humillado, llegado al grado de poder asegurar que lo único virgen que quedaba de él eran las células del sistema linfoide antes de que se les presentará un antígeno. Y sin embargo, ¡masturbarse frente a alguien le parecía aun más humillante! Además que Seijūrō no le tocaría, eso venía implícito, y lo sabía, "ese no puedes tocarme" lo decía todo ¿Acaso comprendía el pelirrojo lo mucho que deseaba ser acariciado por sus manos y su lengua? Seguramente lo sabía y retorcidamente por eso lo torturaba. Iba a ser usado esa noche, sin posibilidad de pensar en su propio placer, hablando técnicamente, porque el placer de su Amo también era el suyo.

Suspiro y conforme el bióxido de carbono salía de sus pulmones también lo hacia su vergüenza. Y la sumisión lleno su sistema cuando inhalo.

Con manos temblorosas se dirigió hacia su entrepierna, pero a medio camino desistió. No. Así no lo hacía Seijūrō. Él era tranquilo, le colmaba de besos el rostro, suaves y castos hasta que llegaba a su boca, donde sentía que el pelirrojo le follaba con los labios y la lengua.

Imagino sus tersos labios sobre sus parpados, descendiendo a sus pómulos. El cariño que ponía en esos gestos hasta que recobraba la compostura y se ponía dominante. Se acaricio los pezones, torciéndolos entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, jalándolos con cierta brusquedad porque Seijūrō se deleitaba mordiendo esa zona, llegando inclusive al grado de hacerlos sangra – Furihata se hizo la nota mental de preguntarle después al taheño si era hematofílico –. Los sintió endurecerse y arderle. Elevo la mirada hasta hacer contacto visual con Seijūrō y lo que encontró en ellos lo excito aun más. Lo lleno de emoción, de amor. Seijūrō no rompió el contacto inclusive cuando se movió unos pasitos hacia su costado. Deslizo lentamente su mano por su abdomen y justo antes de llegar su miembro fue cuando recibió el primer azote de la noche. El cuero restallo sobre la piel de su espalda y Furihata no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar, sorprendido y curiosamente excitado.

—Te quiero — musito Seijūrō y otro golpe fue descargado.

A Furihata se le salieron las lágrimas. Ardía. Jodidamente ardía. Se inclino hacia el frente, doblegado por la sensación, intuyendo horrorizado – expectante – que eso sólo era la punta del iceberg.

—No bajes la cabeza, eres mío y no te permito que te doblegue otra cosa que no sea mi voluntad. Ni siquiera este dolor que yo mismo te infrinjo.

Furihata apoyo las manos en sus muslos y se puso recto, no se permitió limpiarse las lágrimas ni quejarse. Su miembro pulso ante la voz de su Amo y Furihata empujo el dolor hacia la parte más consciente de su cerebro. No iba a ignorar lo que Seijūrō le otorgaba, ni siquiera el sufrimiento, porque todo lo que provenía de Seijūrō él lo amaba. Furioso consigo mismo por su momento de debilidad se aclaro la garganta y hablo:

—Por favor, Amo, no se contenga.

—No lo haré — confirmo Seijūrō, la fusta acaricio una zona en la que ya antes estuvo. El rojo de la piel igual al de su cabello, y los suaves gemidos de su sum comenzando a ganar fuerza.

Furihata tomo su miembro y lo apretó dolorosamente antes de mover la mano fuertemente de arriba hacia abajo. De manera lenta posteriormente. Aulló al siguiente azote, pero ya no de dolor, sino una extraña y enferma sensación de placer-dolor, una que él no creyó llegar a experimentar. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo más poderoso que el mero placer del momento. De rodillas, a la completa disposición de Seijūrō en el medio de la nada y de todo. No era que a Seijūrō le emocionara la idea de flagelarlo, era su manera de darle a entender que si estaba ahí, viendo bajo la máscara del emperador, contemplando esa faceta de Seijūrō que nadie contemplaría jamás, era porque así lo quería el taheño. Le estaba entregando lo que era, lo que llegaría a ser, y Kouki lo aceptaba. Con las piernas y los brazos abiertos.

—Te quiero — repitió Seijūrō.

Y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas ante la verdad abrasadora que derritió su ser entero y lo redujo a un montón de partículas multicolores que giraban en torno a su Amo. Akashi Seijūrō era ese adolescente de diecisiete años, sencillo, lleno de cualidades y una larga lista de necesidades. Un chico necesitado. Un hombre que le amaba por quien era, por lo que era. Y si fuera un monje budista estaría tocando el jodido Nirvana en ese instante.

Otro golpe y su mano incremento la velocidad, su mano –que no era tal, pues era más bien una extensión de Seijūrō y por tanto dejaba de pertenecerle – acaricio sus testículos y luego hizo círculos en la cabeza, el pre-semen humedecía su mano sutilmente. Se echo saliva en la palma de la mano izquierda, la más torpe, y la deslizo sobre su miembro palpitante permitiéndole al movimiento fluidez.

Akashi sonrió más que complacido feliz verdaderamente. Kouki parecía haber captado lo que él intentaba demostrarle con sus gestos, esos que sólo él tendría el privilegio de demostrar. Porque sus ojos hablaban tan elocuentemente que ni siquiera Hitler podría ganarle en un concurso de oratoria. ¡Y les faltaba tanto camino por recorrer! por descubrir y disfrutar.

Probablemente nadie entendería la extraña manera en que ellos se entendían y acoplaban, nada de leyes de polos opuestos, canciones románticas sobre cítricos incompletos, ni mitos sobre personas con ambos sexos – ¿o siendo dos personas en un mismo cuerpo? – Nada de eso les había unido. Era más profundo, menos comprensible si se intentaba poner en palabras, ¿eran puros procesos sinápticos de neurotransmisores y quiénsabequé? Probablemente la parte científica era esa, pero por supuesto que existía algo más. Algo que a Seijūrō le importaba una mierda. Una a la que agradecía por permitirle tener a Kouki Furihata en su vida.

Se acerco a su sum y aparto las manos que tan fervorosamente acariciaban los testículos, el falo y como una de ellas se escondía entre los muslos e iba más atrás. Pensó que esos eran exactamente los movimientos que él hacía cuando lo acariciaba y sonrió ante lo evidente que era la atención desmedida que Furihata le ponía en esos momentos – quizás en todos – o ante la mayor posibilidad de que fuera su cuerpo quien hubiese memorizado eso. Y sus labios se tensaron más ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Furihata le miro a través de las lágrimas contenidas, con la respiración agitada, el pecho sudoroso y la sensación de cosquilleo en su parte baja, a segundos del orgasmo y la ascensión.

—Detente.

Y Furihata obedeció a la escueta orden. Pese a sus propios impulsos, esos que le decían que continuará porque la cima de algodón multicolor yacía al alcance – nunca mejor dicho – de su mano. Los testículos le cosquilleaban y el oxígeno que llegaba a su cerebro le pareció ser insuficiente. Y probablemente era que en verdad estuviera a punto del orgasmo, sin embargo la orden de Seijūrō era absoluta, como todo lo que él decía, hacía o pensaba, así que se detuvo, con un gemido a manera de inconformidad. Realmente suplicaría porque Seijūrō le permitiera correrse, haría cualquier cosa por su liberación. Mas no lo hizo. Con el sudor bajando por su torso, el calor concentrado en su parte baja y el cerebro vuelto de mantequilla, espero una nueva orden.

—Ven — Furihata gateo hacia Seijūrō, quien cómodamente sentado mantenía las piernas abiertas, lo suficiente para que él pudiera colocarse entre ellas. Con un buen ángulo para la desatendida erección de su Amo.

Furihata gateo hasta su Amo, y se coloco sin dilación alguna frente a la hermosa erección que sobresalía de una cama de vellos rojos recién cortados. Seijūrō palpo su muslo izquierdo y Furihata recargo la cabeza en el. Tras horas y horas de pláticas el poder reconocer las órdenes sutiles y mudas de su Amo le era fácil. Aunque eso no quitaba que su propio miembro aun pidiera por terminar, cosa que probablemente no sucedería esa noche.

Seijūrō tardo varios minutos acariciando la piel desnuda de los hombros y espalda de su sum, tersa y sutilmente fría a causa del sudor que comenzaba a secarse. Sentía la respiración pesada y controlada de Furihata, quien se controlaba a base de respiraciones profundas y pausadas. Y lo estaba haciendo esplendorosamente bien para ser alguien que nunca había practicado la negación del orgasmo. Aun así, él también tenía un grandioso pene que necesitaba de cuidados intensivos en ese mismo instante.

Cuando creyó que el nivel de excitación de su sum había disminuido entonces decidió que esos cuidados podían ser perfectamente satisfechos sin riesgo a que Furihata se corriera. Porque no se lo permitiría.

Dio una última caricia al cabello castaño que se escurría entre sus dedos cuando intentaba enredarlos en ellos.

—Escúchame, vas a tenderte en el sofá, y levantarás las caderas porque voy a follarte. Y recuerda que tienes prohibido tocarme y correrte.

—Sí, Amo.

Y Furihata se tendió sobre el mullido mueble, agradeciendo poder cambiar de posición aunque fuera un poco, las rodillas le dolían y sentía que las piernas podían acalambrársele en cualquier instante. Asió con ambas manos el reposabrazos y coloco la frente entre estas, con la cadera bien en alto para que Seijūrō pudiera tener un acceso directo y cómodo a su entrada.

Seijūrō se posiciono tras su sum y tanteo. Palpo el anillo de músculos con dos dedos, sin delicadeza alguna, la resistencia de las fibras musculares se le antojo deliciosa, y su pene lubricado a penas por el pre—semen le auguraba una entrada difícil pero extremadamente placentera además de un considerable dolor para su sum. Claro, sin llegar a desgarrar… al menos del todo.

Con las manos sujetas a las caderas escurridas del chico, acomodo su miembro en la entrada y el gemido mezclado con grito de Furihata le pareció incluso más placentero que la presión y la calidez que lo envolvía.

Furihata sintió las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, la piel de los muslos de su Amo contra los suyos, el pedazo de carne palpitante en su interior, el dolor de la forzada intromisión y algo cálido escurrir desde ahí.

Seijūrō salió de golpe y su miembro manchado de rojo le encanto, no por el color sino porque el rojo era de Furihata y todo Furihata era de él. Volvió a entrar y esta vez permaneció sin hacer movimiento alguno, controlándose porque no quería herir a Furihata más de la cuenta.

Pero luego, incluso aunque él no lo hubiera deseado, Furihata comenzó con un suave vaivén, limitado por su incómoda posición pero no por ello menos ansioso y suplicante. Entonces fue su turno de imponerse. Y el movimiento, no un soso mete y saca, lo hizo delirar. Seijūrō se perdió en su mundo de placer, con el cuerpo tembloroso y caliente de Furihata como lo único en su mente. Furihata gritaba más que gemir, y suplicaba por más "más duro, más rápido, oh por favor, amo, deme todo" era lo único que salía de sus labios a parte de sus gritos.

Seijūrō balanceo sus caderas por última vez y finalizo en el interior de Furihata. Mientras que el chico gimoteaba porque él, pese a estar en el umbral perfecto para manchar el rojo del sofá con un inmaculado color blanco, no podía hacerlo.

.

.

.

Kagami frunció el ceño, y probablemente también gruño por lo bajo, o mejor dicho maulló como proclamaba Takao. El mismo sujeto que lamentablemente – lamentable para Kagami – se hallará sentado frente a la barra de la cocina. ¿Por qué repentinamente todo el mundo iba a verlo para recibir clases de cocina? Mitobe era mejor que él, aunque sí él fuera el chico declinaría cualquier pedido de esa índole, sobre todo por su experiencia cercana con el tercer mundo luego de intentar ayudar a Riko.

Se hizo a un lado y permitió el acceso a sus nuevos visitantes. Sakurai se aferro con más fuerza a Aomine cuando paso junto a Kagami, el alto ala-pivot le ponía de los nervios, de hecho todo el mundo pero por el momento era el único en amedrentarle de esa forma.

—Por favor, sonríe más, Kagamicchi. Asustas a Ryo-chan — comento jocosamente Kise, con su lado protector en modo "encendido" sólo por ver a su novio cohibido y porque el idiota de Aomine —su otro novio — no decía nada y a él realmente le jodia que Sakurai pidiese perdón hasta por su existencia, no quería verlo pedir disculpas esa mañana, ni al siguiente y preferentemente nunca más a no ser que fuera en la cama.

— ¡Gatito! — saludo Kazunari, levantándose de su sitio para ir al encuentro de sus amigos.

Aomine arrugo el entrecejo, y estuvo a punto de golpear la cabeza de aire del remedo de halcón, de no ser porque, esperadamente, Kuroko salió de la nada y le golpeo con suavidad en las costillas.

—Kuroko, bastardo, ¿por qué diablos me pegas?

—Porque no es amable pegarle a alguien que te ha saludado.

—Tampoco lo es que tú… — y el alegato de Aomine murió en sus labios cuando la mirada carmín de su amigo-rival-teodio se fijo en la suya, como retándolo a decirle cualquier cosa a su pareja —. Olvídalo — mascullo, y Kuroko se alejo.

Daiki se sintió agradecido con el karma cuando Kuroko, huyo de las boas constrictor que eran los brazos del idiota de Kise. Y luego mando al carajo al karma al ver al pollo re-bautizado como Shibird, abrazar confianzudamente a Sakurai y al castaño tartamudear y sonrojarse. Maldita sea, que Sakurai – y también Ryouta – era suyo. Oh, y como le encantaba que los tocaran, gracias sarcasmo, gracias karma.

—Shibird —siseo peligrosamente Daiki, acercándose a Takao ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo menos del aludido — déjalo en paz.

—Tranquilo, Matatabi, que no lo violo ni nada — pese a sus palabras Takao rompió el intimo contacto —… a menos que él quiera.

Y el rojo patológico de Sakurai se volvió verde en el semáforo de "cuidado con el perro" que tanto Kise como Aomine estaban desarrollando.

— ¡Él no quiere nada! — gritaron ambos chicos. Kise lo abrazo posesivamente y Aomine se cuadro frente a sus novios, si hubiera llevado un traje podría haber pasado por uno más de los Corleone o esa impresión le dio a Takao.

—Uy, que celosos me salieron… Ten cuidado Sakurai, que ya ves, por algo hay pelis como Celos que matan…

Taiga tuvo que interponerse entre el pollo y el gato diabólico antes de que empezaran una persecución al más puro estilo de Piolin y Silvestre. Obviamente porque era su puto departamento el único que podía salir afectado.

— ¿Y a qué vinieron, Aomine?

—Te lo diremos cuando nos invites el desayuno — tercio Kise, saliendo de detrás de su pareja y con Sakurai de color morado—azul entre sus brazos.

A Kagami le costó un desayuno el calmar a los invitados no solicitados, que más bien eran gorrones. Desde que tuvo que hacer hotcakes para seis personas, contándolo a él, huevos, calentar el arroz que quedaba de la noche, hacer té y café y sacrificar el chesscake que hubiera hecho para Kuroko.

Kagami estaba seguro de que en algún punto había dejado de ser estudiante de preparatoria, jugador de baloncesto, prodigio de tal deporte, novio de Kuroko Tetsuya para volverse en el jodido esclavo de la cocina de toda la bola de abusivos con los que tenía el no grato placer de conocer.

—Ahora sí me dirán a qué vinieron — sentencio Kagami, con la rebanada de pastel a medio comer.

—Bueno, a nada serio, tú sabes, de pronto se nos antojo venir a visitarte y alegrarte la existencia — respondió Takao.

—No lo creo… además ya me la alegra Kuroko.

—Claro — aseguro el aludido, más concentrado en disfrutar del postre y en tararear Speak softly love de Andy Williams ya que el ambiente en la – extrañamente – pequeña cocina de su novio era tan perfecto para filmar El Padrino IV, o para formar en ese mismo instante a la Familia Vongola generación XI. Quizá si estuvieran ahí Kawahara, Fukuda, Alex y Furihata hasta arcobalenos tendría.

—Cierto — musito Sakurai, abriendo la boca para algo más que para balbucear intentos de "lo siento" que terminaban muriendo en sus labios ante la recriminatoria mirada de sus parejas. Confianza, se repetía en su fuero interno, mientras su lado exagerado lo zarandeaba mentalmente.

—Bien, entonces iré al grano: ¡Dormirás con los peces en la bahía de Tokio si no me enseñas a cocinar! — grito Takao, parándose de golpe y azotando las palmas de las manos contra la barra.

— ¿Los peces? — indago Aomine, sin comprender a que se refería el chico, ¿qué tenían que ver en todo eso?

—Oh, bueno, es culpa de Kuroko — se excuso Takao, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a sentarse.

—Sí, esa canción no dejaba de hacerme pensar en lo mismo — exclamo emocionado Kise, secundado por un movimiento de cabeza y un tímido "a mí también" de Ryo.

—Ya me perdí ¿De qué hablamos? — Cuestiono Aomine, ganándose una mirada asesina de sus novios – sí, inclusive de Sakurai –, el pollo, el otro gato y el inexpresivo Kuroko.

Y entre "no puedo creerlo, Aomine—kun ¿cómo es que fui tu sombra?; Creo que deberíamos dejarlo, Ryo-chan, no nos merece; no me lo puedo creer; oh, y pensar que hace un momento pensé que te veías como un Corleone", Aomine no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar que ese tonto Corleone debía ser buenísimo para que todos los presentes le hicieran bullying.

* * *

_¿Qué tal les pareció mi patético intento de BDSM? _

_Me gustaría muchísimo que comentarán , enserio, no me importa el número de reviews, sino el contenido de estos. Y bueno, me gustaría ver más criticas, que me pregunten, porque no me creo que todo lo que escribo les encante y ya, sé que deben tener dudas, o algo, quejas, lo que sea (fantasías, experiencias, sugerencias, vamos, que aquí nadie se conoce y hay confianza n_n)_

_Por eso, un review con una crítica constructiva, o así. No toma mucho, bueno sí, porque quiero un análisis XD ok, no._

_Creo que debería de llamar este fic: experimentos de lemon, es que es lo único que se me ocurre. _

_O, y ¿creen que Kuroko y Kagami tengan parafilias, fetiches, sean vainilla, o le entren a este mundo de cuatro letras? _

_Un premio a quien me diga cuales son todas las referencias a las que hace este capítulo, son varias y de todo tipo._

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense._

_P.D. si me dicen que esto es pervert me suicidaré T_T porque esa no era la intención. _

_P.D. 2 ¿Han leído literatura erótica? _


End file.
